en el cuarto de panico
by NMLS
Summary: continuación de con mi enemigo ADVERTENCIA: errores de ortografía y tendrán que leer con mi enemigo si quieren entenderla


**Esto no es bueno **

**Esto no es bueno **

**ESTO NO ES BUENO**

**Era lo único que podio pensar don Odión**

**Por unos extraños suceso que don Odión no podía asimilar en este momento, avía quedado atrapado en una habitación de pánico… con wander **

**Entre todas las personas, tenía que ser ESE wander**

**Ese wander con quien se quedó atrapado en un planeta **

**Ese wander con quien se avía besado**

**Ese mismo wander, que él se avía enamorado **

**Esto no es bueno **

**Esto no es bueno **

**ESTO NO ES BUENO**

**En verdad **

**EN VERDAD **

**Estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, y era muy notable su desesperación**

**Puesto que en ese mismo instante, estaba jalando la puerta como un loco pero aun así nada pasaba**

**Tanto fue su desesperación que le dio una patada a la puerta, pero en seguida se arrepintió de lo que hiso cuando sintió el punzante dolor que comenzaba en su dedo del pie hasta su rodilla**

**-don Odión: WAAAAAAAAAAAH –se tira al suelo en posición fetal**

**-wander: Odión –se escucha su vos detrás - estas bien, te lo rompiste**

**-don Odión: no… solo fue un golpe *conteniendo las lágrimas* no te preocupes –puede sentir como wander alza su cabeza y lo pone en su regazo- q-que haces *sonrojado***

**-wander: s-solo trato de que te sientas mejor *sonrojado* parece que te quedaras ahí un tiempo **

**Don Odión no dijo nada, era verdad que no se quería parar pero la razón de eso no era su adolorida pierna sino que él, NO se quería apartar de ese suave y cálido regazo **

**Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos se atreví a decir algo **

**Solo estaban ahí, sonrojados en ese incomodo silencio**

**Hasta que don Odión no pudo seguir más así y se levantó, pero de nuevo se arrepintió de lo que hiso cuando sintió el dolor en su pierna y cayó al suelo sentado**

**-wander: Odión estas bien, aun te duele**

**-don Odión: si… pero solo un poco *conteniendo las lágrimas***

**-wander: espera… mi sombrero debe de tener algo para ayudarnos –busca en su sombrero**

**-don Odión: no es nada, no te preocupes *aun conteniendo las lágrimas***

**-wander: AJA lo encontré –saca una pequeña botella-**

**-don Odión: ¿qué es?**

**-wander: crema… para masajes **

**-don Odión: ….**

**-wander: ….**

**-don Odión: n-no es necesario**

**-wander: ¿seguro?... el sombre dice que…**

**-don Odión: NO ES NECESARIO**

**-wander: bueno ya, no te enojes –guarda el bote de crema y se sienta junto a don Odión**

**Otro momento de silencio, muy incómodo y a la vez desesperante **

**-wander: …**

**-don Odión: … *nervioso***

**-wander: Odión**

**-don Odión: … *aterrado* s-si**

**-wander: quieres…**

**-don Odión: … (Pensando: quieres decirme que es lo que sientes por mí, quieres decirme que fue todo eso, quieres explicarme lo que paso en ese planeta QUE HOMBRE DILO DE UNA VES ESTOY LISTO…creo) *temblando y sudando***

**-wander: quieres…**

**-don Odión: … (DILO DE UNA VEZ) *enojado, pero sobretodo asustado***

**-wander: quieres pastel -le muestra una gran rebanada de pastel**

**-don Odión: x_x *se desmalla***

**-wander: Odión *asustado* -sacudiendo con cuidado el inmóvil esqueleto- Odión… Odión despierta… *aterrado* DESPIERTA –le da una cachetada**

**-don Odión: WAAAH –se levanta y comienza a sobarse la mejilla- ESO DOLIO**

**-wander: Odión**

**-don Odión: QUE *furioso***

**-wander: no te preocupes, sé que tú no quieres hablar sobre ese tema **

**-don Odión: … *le da un escalofrió* s-soy tan obvio**

**-wander: si… y mucho **

**-don Odión: wander –se sienta junto a el- …yo**

**-wander: tranquilo…sé que tú quieres… dejar eso en el olvido *su voz se quebró cuando dijo lo último* **

**-don Odión: wander… esto nunca funcionara *siente una gran presión en el pecho***

**-wander: p-porque –agachando la cabeza para que no viera sus ojos con lagrimas**

**-don Odión: porque… tu eres bueno…. Y yo malo, nunca funcionara… además si lo intentáramos… tendría que ser una relación oculta porque yo me eh ganado muchos enemigos y no me perdonaría si algo te fuese a pasar… y también de que si la gente llegara a saber que tu sales con migo te temerán *suspiro*… y yo no quiero eso**

**-wander: …**

**-don Odión: esas dos cosas podría arruinar tus aventuras, creo… además… ninguno de los cambiara, tu eres un ser alegre y quiere hacer felices a todos, yo no… yo soy un ser amargado y que desea causar el dolor y la miseria a todo ser viviente, y tú no *siente un punzante dolor en el pecho***

**-wander: … -caen lágrimas en el suelo-**

**-don Odión: wander... *el dolor en el pecho aumenta* **

**De repente wander se levanta y salta encima de don Odión y le roba un beso, que es correspondido por Odión**

**El beso era dulce y tierno, pero poco a poco se vuelve cada vez más apasionado por parte de don Odión**

**Wander podía sentir una pequeña descarga de electricidad que lo rodeaba, posiblemente era uno de los rayos de don Odión **

**Los dos se separan por falta de oxigeno**

**-wander: *inhala exhala* necesitas aire *inhala exhala***

**-don Odión: *inhala exhala* si *inhala exhala* al parecer a un conservo *inhala exhala* esas necesidades básicas como dormir *inhala exhala* y otras cosas *inhala exhala***

**-wander: me alegra *inhala exhala* saber que me correspondiste –se sonroja**

**-don Odión: … *sonrojado*- uh yo… -wander lo calla con un beso-**

**-wander: mi caballero te amo *sonrojado***

**-don Odión: … *rojo como tomate* yo… también –siente una calidez en el pecho-**

**-wander: *sonriendo* –se levanta y abre la puerta- nos vemos –se va**

**-don Odión: ESTABA ABIERTA… debí al menos intentar abrirla por dentro o… girar la perilla **

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer y perdón por mis errores de ortografía **

**Y para los que pregunten, de como ellos llegaron ahí **

**Solo les diré que todo fue planeado por wander**

**adios**


End file.
